Angel of Darkness
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Don't read if you haven't read Fang! A bigger and badder company than Itex has made it their goal to take over the world... but who does she find is working for them? Max x Fang, and some Dylan x Max; Rated T for safety


_**Aha, so I had originally planned to finish rereading the series, and then writing this and whatnot... But last minute, I was all 'Okay forget that -writes-'. So yeah... Anyways, this will be pretty short, because it's a prologue type thing. And I dunno if it's OOC or not.. I think it might be. **_

_**Anyways, my inspiration was 'Angel of Darkness' as in the song, by Alex C, I think. I do not own it, nor do I own the Maximum Ride series.**_

_**This story will be Fang x Max, and stuff. Uhm... maybe violence... because it's Maximum Ride, haha. Please enjoy :)**_

_**WARNING~ DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ FANG AND DO NOT WANT SPOILERS! **_

_**If you read on, you have been warned. Don't say I didn't warn you, cause it's in bold, italics, caps, and underlined... the whole deal x]**_

**~O-x-O-x-O~**

There was no moon that night, and it was practically all dark. He couldn't see much, except for the dark silhouettes of landforms and a few stars trying to light up the sky.

Even so, he knew exactly where he was going- away.

Away from them... Away from her.

He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the cool wind blowing on his face, as he flapped his wings.

He tried not to think about her or the fact that he wouldn't see her until twenty years... That is, if he lived that long.

It was a pessimistic thought, he knew, but considering how he had lives his life so far... pessimism was his best friend.

Suddenly, he became very aware of his surroundings. It was quiet, the nocturnal animals nowhere to be heard. He wondered about them for a couple seconds, then dismissed it.

And then came the loud bang, and all he felt was himself spiraling down.

**~O-x-O-x-O~**

I laid there in bed, bawling my eyes out like a total wimp. Yeah, totally unlike me, but I was heartbroken, okay?

That idiot left me- again! Honestly, I didn't know if I was angry about it or what. He had left me in order to 'protect' me or something, which was sweet and all, but still.

I couldn't even look at my hand, considering each time I saw the ring he gave me, about a gallon of two of tears spewed from my eyes. But I really didn't want to get rid of it...

"Max?" my mom asked, knocking on my door. Seeing as how I was in no state to take care of the flock, being an emotional wreck and all -unless I somehow used my Max Magic to do it- she had come over to help.

"Come in," I called. Gosh... Did I really sound like that? It was like a bullfrog with strep throat.

She opened the door slowly, as if expecting me to change my mind halfway and throw a shoe at her to stop her. She walked over to me and sat down on my bed, beside me.

"Max, don't you think you should come out of your room?" she asked me, referring to the fact that I had locked myself up for a couple days now. "The flock is worried," she told me, looking worried herself.

"I know, I know," I moaned. "I'm being horrible, and irresponsible, and unfair, and whole bunch of other bad things," I babbled. "I-it's just... I miss him," I whispered the last sentence, and my voice broke. I mentally cursed myself when my eyes filled up with tears-again.

"Oh, Max," Mom said, coming over to me and hugging me. "Don't worry. Things will get better," she soothed. "I mean, they can't possibly get any worse, can they?" she added, after a moment.

And she was right- they couldn't... that is, if I was a regular teenage girl. But because I'm me... Things can always get worse.

**~O-x-O-x-O~**

**_Ahaha, there we go. End of the prologue thing. I'm not sure if the whole 'Dr. Martinez and Max mother-daughter scene' was in a book or something... I think it might've been, but it's been a while since I read the series, so I am not sure. I don't usually write in first person perspective, so that MPOV was a nice change... _**

**_Anyways~ Reviews are welcome, but flames are not~ :D_**


End file.
